Who Are You?
by TeaTimeTurtle
Summary: Sometimes after suffering a head injury, a person forgets who they are. Leonardo finds out that's not always the case. Rated T for simi-mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**You know how sometimes a person hits their head really really hard and they forget who they are? Well, what if you hit your head and everyone forgets who you are? (For dramatic effect ) Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**TMNT**

**Who Are You?**

It was a crisp autumn night in the city. Leonardo was out alone for an exercise run, escaping his fuming Brother's rage back at home. They had had another argument. It was really rather ridiculous. It was over the television and who had the rights to watch their desired program.

"_Why couldn't I just let him have the remote_?" Leonardo asked himself.

He hadn't been out for fifteen minutes when he heard a scuffle. There was a deep voice in the middle of it. It was Casey Jones in a brawl with about twelve Purple Dragons. Leonardo rolled his eyes. Casey just couldn't keep himself out of trouble. He was loosing, badly. Leonardo swooped in to help, taking out two on his way down.

"What would April say?" Leonardo grinned as stood at Casey's side.

"Probably be glad you showed up. Where's Ol' Raphie Boy?" Casey asked.

"Sorry, he couldn't come out to play today." Leonardo replied.

Casey chuckled as the group circled them. They continued their banter as the fight went on. Eventually, they got on the subject of the Purple Dragon's looks.

"Man, the freaks come out a night. Check out this sorry punk." Casey joked as he put a gang member in a headlock.

Leonardo laughed as he kicked one into the wall.

"Who you calling freak?" asked a voice behind him.

It was too late for Leonardo to turn around. Something hard and metal slammed into the back of his head. Casey called his name as the world slipped away from his senses. Everything became dark and silent. It seemed to only last a few seconds. Soon he heard Casey's voice again, trying to help him stand.

"Yo, Donny, I think you should take a look at this." He said.

Leonardo heard it as if it were miles away. The world flickered in his sight as he fell again.

"Don't worry green dude. I'll get you to some place safe." Casey's voice echoed.

The world disappeared. When it reappeared, he was in April's apartment, lying on her sofa. Casey was over by the window, welcoming his three Brothers. He managed a goofy smile as they came over to him. Donatello looked at April who was behind the sofa. When he turned to Leonardo, he smiled awkwardly back at him. Then he started checking his head injury.

He watched Casey whisper something to Raphael. Raphael looked at him as if he were a foreign enemy. Was he still angry with him, even now?

Since Raphael seemed far from apologies, and he was out of his right mind, he said: "I'm sorry Raph."

Raphael looked taken back, but not by the apology. He and Donatello exchanged fearful glances.

"Do you know who I am?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You're Donatello, duh." Leonardo said, chuckling a little afterwards.

"What about him?" Donatello asked, pointing to Michelangelo.

"That's Mikey, and before you ask, we're in April's apartment." Leonardo replied, "And there's the lovely lady herself."

Everyone in the room looked even more shocked and worried. Leonardo couldn't understand why.

"And who are you?" Donatello asked.

"Leonardo, remember Don?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello just kept up his awkward smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled.

Leonardo knew that tone. Donatello used it when Michelangelo talked to him about comics or video games he understood nothing about. Why was he using it with him now?

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

Before he could have his answer, a wave of pain hit his head and he grabbed it, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Let's get him home." Donatello said.

"Don?" Raphael asked.

"We can't just leave him here. I don't think he's dangerous." Donatello replied.

"All right, but you're explaining to Sensei why there's a stranger on the couch." Raphael said.

Leonardo eyes flew open at the "stranger" part.

"Stranger?" Leonardo asked, almost pitifully.

"Just take it easy there… Leo. We're taking you home now." Donatello said as they lifted him.

Leonardo's world fell to pieces as they carried him away. Soon he was asleep again, despite the jostling.

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you guys think? Reviews please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

** Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of had a hard time with this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Leonardo awoke on his family's couch. He rubbed his head and moaned.

"Hi there." Donatello said.

Leonardo looked to his right and saw Donatello sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

"Donny, are we home?" Leonardo asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Donatello replied, "We are."

Leonardo looked at the confused faces around him. Everyone was present; he just wished their memories were.

"Master Splinter." Leonardo said as he looked to his Sensei.

"You know me?" Splinter asked.

He frowned, heartbroken. He thought his Father would at least remember who he was.

"Yes, I do. You're my Father." Leonardo replied.

"Whoa there," Raphael halted, "_Your_ Father?"

"Not just mine." Leonardo said, "You're my Brothers."

"Dude, I think you hit your head too hard." Michelangelo said.

"Yeah, maybe you should lie back down and maybe things will get clearer with rest." Donatello suggested.

"I don't need rest." Leonardo nearly snapped, growing tired of his tone.

He shut his eyes and held his head as it began to throb.

"How can I prove I'm apart of this family?" He asked, "Other than my appearance."

"I could run a DNA test." Donatello offered to the distraught turtle in front of him.

Leonardo's eyes flew open. Why hadn't he thought of that? Science would prove it! They all moved into the Laboratory where Donatello could run the test. Everyone waited patiently, standing around Leonardo who was seated on a stool. Raphael saw the confidence and relief on Leonardo's face as Donatello turned to them with the results. Donatello's face said it all, but they had to hear it from his mouth.

"Well?" Raphael asked a confused Donatello.

"It's a match." Donatello answered, floored.

"So we are related to this whack bag?" Raphael asked, pointing to Leonardo.

"I'm still here Raph." Leonardo reminded.

"Sorry." Raphael replied, turning back quickly to Donatello.

"I'd like to run another," Donatello said, "If that's okay?"

"Sure." Leonardo replied.

Donatello took another blood sample and began the next test. Raphael watched him this time, astounded that this could actually be happening.

Leonardo sat back and smiled sadly. The first hurdle was nearly over. Now they just had to remember him. Michelangelo pulled a chair up next to him and sat in it backwards, resting his arms on the back. Then he set his chin down on his arms and stared at Leonardo. He looked back at him and asked, "What is it?"

"This is so weird." Michelangelo answered.

"It can't be as weird for you as it is for me." Leonardo said with small chuckle.

"I don't know." Michelangelo smiled, "We thought Casey was pulling our leg when he called."

"Yeah, not many mutant turtles running around New York." Raphael added.

"Does he remember me?" Leonardo asked.

"No," Michelangelo answered, "He said you kind of just swooped in and started cracking jokes he didn't understand."

Leonardo nodded and frowned at the floor. If it was possible, he was even more depressed. Michelangelo sensed this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He appreciated the help though." Michelangelo tried to comfort.

"Glad to hear it." Leonardo replied, forcing a smile.

***

Later, everyone sat together in the kitchen. Sumi prepared some tea and poured Leonardo a cup. He took it gratefully, in desperate need of something from his former life.

"So… You're our Brother." Donatello began as they watched him sip his tea.

Leonardo nodded as he finished it off.

"I don't get it." Raphael said, "How does something like this happen?"

"Well, it's possible through some unperceivable circumstances; we've just forgotten him." Donatello replied.

"With all the weird stuff that's happened to us, I'm not surprised." Leonardo sighed.

"What stuff?" Raphael asked, raising an eye ridge.

Leonardo shot an equally confused look back at him as he set his cup down. Then he began to recall everything they had gone through. Beginning with their encounter with the mousers and meeting April, and ending with the present event. Everyone around him was flabbergasted.

"How do you know all that?" Donatello asked.

"I was there." Leonardo answered.

Leonardo drank his second cup of tea as all this sank in.

"Wow." Donatello said.

"You have to be our Brother. No one else could know so much about us, besides April and Casey." Michelangelo said.

"I lived with you all everyday of my life. How could I not know?" Leonardo asked.

"I wouldn't have known you lived here." Raphael replied.

"What?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, there's nothing of yours around. At least I don't think so." Raphael answered.

"What about my room?" Leonardo asked.

They went to his room, or rather where his room should have been. Leonardo stepped inside the crowded space. It was full of boxes and old training equipment. Not a thing inside was his. His books, his desk and his bed were nowhere among the old stored things.

"It's like I never existed." Leonardo said as he looked over the room.

"This makes everything even stranger. There should be something of yours here." Donatello said, deep in thought.

"I wish this was a bad dream." Leonardo said.

"Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"Then I could wake up." Leonardo answered.

***

They put blankets on the couch to make it Leonardo's temporary bed. Michelangelo offered his bed many times, but Leonardo declined saying the couch was fine with him.

"Okay then." Michelangelo said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So… Good night." Raphael said before he left.

"Sleep well my Son." Sumi said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Mom." Leonardo replied.

"Good night Leonardo." Splinter said as he and Sumi retired to their room.

"If you need anything for the pain, you know where to find me." Donatello said.

"Thanks Donny." Leonardo replied.

Donatello nodded and gave a small wave before his left. Leonardo caught the expression on his face before he walked into his Laboratory. It was the same one he wore before at April's apartment. He still thought it wasn't possible for Leonardo to _really_ be their Brother. The DNA tests weren't enough for him. He was probably in there now, trying to confirm the tests he still thought were false.

Just when his hope was at its lowest, he was trapped in a bear hug from Michelangelo. He let go and said: "Good night Bro." Leonardo smiled back, thankful for the much needed encouragement.

"Good night Bro." Leonardo replied.

Then the last Brother left and he was alone. He lay down and wrapped himself in the blankets. Dark disheartening thoughts threaten to enter his mind. He managed to block them out long enough to fall asleep. Unfortunately, they trailed him into slumber and made his sleep very unrestful.

He awoke to them the next morning, but the sounds of early morning practice in the Dojo shoved them aside. He stood in the door way and watched Michelangelo and Raphael spar. A smile pushed its way to the surface of his tired features.

He picked up an extra Bo Staff and tapped it on Donatello's shell.

"Huh? Oh, Leo. You're up." Donatello said.

"Yep, want to practice?" Leonardo asked.

"Sure, but what about your head?" Donatello asked.

"When has a little headache ever stopped me before?" Leonardo smiled.

Donatello nodded and put up his Bo. Leonardo remembered he didn't understand him and sighed. Then they began.

When they started, Raphael and Michelangelo stopped and watched. It became obvious that Leonardo was trained by Splinter. He bested Donatello quickly and looked for his next opponent. Splinter tapped Michelangelo on the shoulder. He smiled and took his turn. Leonardo took him down just as quickly. Raphael was the only one left. He lasted a bit longer, but Leonardo ended the fight quickly by slamming him into the wall.

"Nice one Leo." Michelangelo grinned, "No one's ever beat Raph before."

"Except for me." Leonardo replied.

"Beginner's luck." Raphael grumbled.

"I'm no beginner." Leonardo smiled back.

"Right, what ever." Raphael mumbled.

"Come on Raph, there's no shame in loosing to your older Brother." Leonardo teased.

"Older? Really?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, I've always been the eldest." Leonardo replied.

"Hear that Raph! You're not top dog anymore!" Michelangelo said as he pounced on him.

"Get off me shell for brains!" Raphael roared as they wrestled to the ground.

"No way Raphie boy!" Michelangelo yelled as he gave him a Wet Willie.

Then he got up and darted off, Raphael hot on his trail.

"What was that all about?" Leonardo asked.

"Raph's always kept Mikey under his thumb, being the oldest and all." Donatello explained.

"I see. I thought I remembered Mikey being braver around Raph." Leonardo replied.

"He is now." Donatello chuckled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
